Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow
by selemi
Summary: A one-shot on a possible good-bye.


**You're wrong. I love you and you love me. As long as that is true, we are always meant to be.**  
_This is hard for me too. But, Draco, you have to understand. Its just too dangerous. Vol-  
_**_Don't say his name. Its cursed.  
_**_Fine, You-Know-Who is getting stronger and_**_  
_I don't care about that bastard. He doesn't matter, Hermione. No one does. We can run away and escape all of this._  
_**_What about my friends? My parents? And what about your parents? This whole world? Don't be rash, Draco. You know we can't do this._**_  
_What about us? They'll all try to kill the love we have for each other. Your friends, mine. Your parents, mine. Your world, and mine. We can't throw this away._  
_**_But we have to._**_  
_Why is there this change in you?_  
_**_What change?  
_**Don't lie. Something's changed. You were never a good liar Hermione._  
_**_Its nothing._**_  
_It was Ron, wasn't it? He always suspected something was up._  
_**_I-I don't--_**_  
_Dammit, Hermione! Don't lie to me. What did he say?_  
_**Hermione!  
_R-Ron!_**_  
_Weasley._  
_**Hermione, what are you doing here with....him.**_  
_Back off, Weasel._  
_**Hermione, I told you to stay away from him. He's not good for you.**_  
_How dare you?!_  
_**Face it Malfoy. She's in more danger because of YOU! Because your father had to support You-Know-Who, because you had to be a pureblood, because you are a Death Eater!!**_  
_I'm not a Death Eater._  
_**Like I believe that.**_  
_**_Ron, please. This is hard enough as it is. He's not a Death Eater. He doesn't have the mark._**_  
_What's more? She loves me, Weasel. You just can't accept that!_  
_**I refuse to believe it. She could never love a Ferret like you!**_  
_**_Ron! I love Draco. I love Draco Malfoy and I always will._**_  
_**Hermione, does he love you?**_  
_**_Of course he does!_**_  
_I love her, you git! What does it take to get through your thick skull? I LOVE Hermione. Hermione loves me._  
_**If you really loved her; you'd do what's best for her. You wouldn't put her through this danger.**_  
_I-  
**Because of you, she is forced to keep this secret from anyone. She could never live a happy life with you.  
_Ron--  
_Where would you live, Hermione? How would you two make money? Sooner or later, questions will arise and Hermione will be associated with the Death Eaters and the Wizarding world will be suspicious. Your life will be ruined.  
_Listen--_  
And what about your family, Malfoy? You'll lose your inheritance if you don't marry a pureblood. Do you think they'll take kindly to you loving a muggle-born? Jobless, homeless, broke, is this what you want for her?  
**I--**  
Tell me! Is this what you want for her?  
_**No.  
**Draco...  
_**Hermione, he.. he's right. I-I love you more than anything in this world. A-and I can't give you what you want, what you need, what you deserve. I can't do this to you.  
**_No, Draco, we'll make it work, we'll--  
_**Hermione, you were right. We can't run away and leave all this behind. I can't ask you to leave your friends and family and I can't provide for you the way I should. I have no money, I'm jobless, I have a tarnished reputation, and I can't thrust this burden onto you. I'm sorry.  
**_Running away isn't the option, Draco. But we'll still be together. You were right. We can't throw this away. You love me and I love you. I'm sorry I didn't understand that, Draco. As for what you can't give me... It's you I want, you I need, you I deserve.  
_**But what about in the future, Hermione? You'll want a nice place to live, to.. start a family and... and I can't give you that. I don't want this for you.  
**_Draco, what about our love?  
_**I'm sorry, we can't be together. You were right. You always are. That's one of the things I loved about you. Good-bye, love.  
**_I hate you, Ronald.  
_I know. But I had to do it. 

* * *

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.  
First all dialogue fic. And if I hadn't made it clear in the writing: Draco is in **bold**, Hermione in_ italics_, Ron in underlined.  
Review?


End file.
